


Growing Old...Growing More In Love

by romione_red_4ever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romione_red_4ever/pseuds/romione_red_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Hazel are in love, and as they get older, the more they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky

 

So far Frank Zhang’s day was going well. He hadn't tripped mindlessly over anything. He hadn't tripped in the mess hall and accidentally run into a crowd of gossiping girls (that was yesterday's misfortune). He surprisingly didn't embarrass himself this morning at the senate meeting, thanks to Reyna whispering what he needed to say. Frank was certain today was going to be great, and it was. Well it was until later on when he met up with Hazel in a hug in the doorway of his house, because the poor girl was balling her eyes out.

“Hazel...oh gods what happened?” He said, pushing her out if the hug so he could look at her face. Tears streamed from her glossy golden eyes and she sputtered and tried to say something about totally embarrassing herself. 

“It…(sniff)...was so-so-so(cough, sniff) embarrassing(sob,cough,sob)” she choked, trying not to meet his eyes. She felt so ashamed that she couldn't even look at him, how could she be so stupid. Hazel wiped her eyes with her sleeve and tried to avoid Frank's concerned look.

“Hazel..what happened?” Frank asked, but instantly regretted. This sent the girl into another outrageous fight of crying. She tried to apologize but Frank wouldn't accept it because she hadn't done anything wrong. “Come on let's go inside” he said, beckoning her in and closing the door.

 

Hazel sat down in a chair in the living room, burying her head in her arms. Frank found this adorable yet heartbreaking at the same time. “I'm sorry. I'm being dramatic” she sniffled. 

“Do you want to tell me? If you don't that's fine” he added quickly when he saw Hazel’s eyes begin to fill with tears again. 

“Oh Frank, you are so sweet” she said, getting up and kissing his cheek. “So you know how I'm still you know, trying to learn about all the new things that we uh didn't have in the 1940s?” She said, fighting another round of tears.

“Is this going the way I think it is!?” Frank growled angrily. He tried to soften his expression when he looked at Hazel but he had a bad feeling that this story was going to end terribly.

“Depends. Are you thinking that I completely embarrassed myself when some girls tried to quiz me on the difference of Tweeter and Snapschat?” she asked, staring at her feet in embarrassment.

Frank was completely furious at whoever had done this but despite his anger he had to laugh when Hazel mispronounced Twitter. He was going to correct her but decided against it and made a mental note to correct her later. “Who would do that? Whoever it is I'm going to beat them to a pulp” he said, his anger returning quickly.

“No Frank don't. It will only make things worse. It will only make people target me more.”

“Target you!? You mean to tell me this has been happening for a while?!” Frank raged, totally losing all his composer he had been holding. 

“Yes but I didn't want to worry you! I can handle myself Frank! I knew if I told you this would happen! That's why I didn't..” she whispered the last part, shocked at her explosion at Frank. She could tell he was too, by the way his anger-filled eyes softened. “It doesn't bother me anyways and it's not like it's the whole camp, just a group of girls. They do this to everyone.”

“You mean they completely humiliate everyone due to their lack of knowledge on pop culture?” he questioned, not really connecting the dots.

Hazel laughed at Frank's goofy comment and kissed him. “No you doofus. They just pick on other people. I think I'm the only one that doesn't know what a Keurig is.” After the two shared a laugh at the last comment Frank decided to explain to her that “Tweeter and Snapschat” are actually “Twitter and Snapchat” and that a Keurig is a type of coffee-maker.

“I’m so sorry Frank. This must be…” Hazel said before getting interrupted by Frank

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault Hazel, and I still love you no matter what.” Frank said, running his big hands through her hair. “How about tonight we watch a bunch of movies and I can teach you anything you don’t understand?” Hazel smiled and nodded in response. Together they both sat and watched movies through the night, and Hazel even managed to turn off the T.V. when Frank fell asleep. 

She smiled and giggled to herself as she watched Frank snore, his head propped up in his hands and his elbow against the arm of the sofa.Hazel sighed and wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank loves his family. His son and daughter are his pride and joy and he loves his wife more than ever. He wouldn't trade them for the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my previous Frazel moment! I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on doing a lot of short little Frazel moments (fingers crossed for one every day!). I'll stop rambling and let you continue. Enjoy!

Frank Zhang entered the house and immediately was greeted by the smell of something burning. His heart raced, but he sighed with relief when he heard two happy giggles coming from the kitchen. The giggles started to turn into laughing and shrieking as he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen. When he entered the room he found his children buckled over with laughter and his wife with a grumpy and annoyed look on her face. 

“What happened?” he asked, watching his daughter wipe tears of laughter from her eyes. His wife gestured wildly to the dish of what looked to be burnt lasagna. Her dark skin was flustered and pink at the cheeks and she was blowing a piece of stray hair from her face. He had to fight a laugh as he made his way over to give his wife a kiss.

“Ew!” a voice cried from the ground. Frank laughed as his son, Sammy, made a disgusted face and pretended to vomit. His golden eyes flashed mischievously as he mocked his parents like he always did. This caused Emily, his daughter, to burst into another round of giggles. She covered her mouth in the same way Hazel always did, her cocoa curls bouncing. In response Hazel grabbed Frank tighter and began to kiss him some more. They boy quickly fled the room, making gagging noises as he went.

“Sammy you're just jealous because that girl you like won’t kiss you!” Emily said. Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to give his older sister an incredulous look. He grit his teeth and gave her a look of death, as if daring her to continue the story. She stared right back at him, raising her eyebrow, begging him to try and attack her. “You won’t win the fight so don’t even try” she spat, turning to face her parents, their faces contorted with question.

“EMILY IF YOU DO IT I WILL KILL YOU!” Sammy roared from the hallway. The girl just waved her hand to signify she didn’t care what he had to say.

“Sammy likes this girl named Natalie in his class. Now try me loverboy!” Frank bit his tongue to stop from laughing. He didn’t want to embarrass Sammy anymore, he had been in that position before as well. Hazel on the other hand was leaning into Frank’s side for support as she laughed.

Before Sammy could even reach Emily she had an idea of attack planned. She sat still until the very last second before shape-shifting into a rabbit and hopping out of the line of charge. Emmi laughed,well more like squeaked, with joy as her brother tackled one of the now empty kitchen chairs.

The two parents exploded with laughter and Emily hopped happily around the kitchen. She loved teasing Sammy with victory laps. If you can’t tell, she normally wins all the fights. Sam stumbled, embarrassed from face-planting into one of the chairs, and shot the small rabbit a look of loathing. Frank knew that sometimes Sammy wished he had got the shape-shifting power, it seemed way cooler to him. The boy had inherited his mother’s powers of summoning jewels and a special blessing from Pluto, shadow-traveling. Both the children had heightened senses of knowing when someone was dead and battle strategy

Emily transformed back into her normal human, smirking as her brother stomped up the stairs. She too went up stairs to her own room, teasing Sammy as she went. Frank sighed and pulled his wife in for another kiss. He loved his family and wouldn't trade them for the world.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank came home from a night out with the boys and Hazel finds him passed out drunk on the couch. Hazel can't help herself, but she just has to laugh at her big burly drunken boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much. I was laughing the whole entire time at how adorable and dumb Frank is. Hope you enjoy, thoughts and opinions on my story would be appreciated!

The scene before Hazel was one so funny she had to laugh. Her boyfriend, Frank, laid passed out on the couch, his hand draped over the end of the couch and his snores echoed through the room. She had smelled the whiskey on his jacket when she had gone to put her own jacket away.

Frank had gone out with the other 4 boys for a drink to celebrate the youngest of them finally turning 21. Nico di Angelo, Hazel’s half-brother, had finally come of age. Hazel knew in the back of her head however that somehow this night would not be a calm one. She knew at least one of the boys was going to come home drunk. She didn't expect it to be Frank.

Thinking about it though, Hazel realized why Frank was the one to come home in such a state. The poor boy was easily tricked into schemes and would do anything to one up Leo. Despite Frank’s big burly and tough appearance, the boy couldn't take two shots of whiskey without getting tipsy. She smiled at this, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept.

The tiny girl scuttled over to him, scrunching her nose at the foul smell of alcohol that seemed to hover over him. She grabbed for one of the blankets folded nicely on the chair and opened it. She brought back over to the boy and placed it gently over him. The smell of the laundry detergent overtook the smell of whiskey, much to Hazel’s relief. 

When the girl tried to slide a pillow under his head, Frank started to stir, waking from his drunken nap. “Hey” he slurred, partially from his drunken state and partially from just waking up.

“Hey Frank. Tired?” she said. She planted a kiss on his forehead and sat on the edge of the couch. Hazel smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. 

“Mhmm yeah. I love you Hazel” he swooned. He shivered and pulled the covers above his shoulders.

“Love you too Frank, but don't even think about kissing me until you brush your teeth. You reek!” she said, half serious half jokingly. 

“I do?” He furrowed his eyebrows. Hazel giggled when he sniffed his shirt and coughed. “Yeah I guess I do.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“Starving” he replied, as if just realizing his hunger. 

“Alright I'll go see what we have. Seriously though Frank, go take a shower” She got up and walked into the kitchen, watching Frank stumble from the couch and into the bathroom just down the hall.

She had just starting heating up some leftovers (a skill she had just recently learned) when she heard a crash come from the bathroom. “I’m OK!” Frank called. Hazel laughed. She could only imagine what he had down now.

“Alright! Come on into the kitchen when you're done!” Hazel regretted that last part of her sentence. Frank literally stumbled from the bathroom in just a towel, looking confused as Hazel blushed a bright pink.

“At least put some clothes on you doof!” Hazel fanned her face and watched as Frank left the room, ducking under the doorway to avoid hitting his head. Hazel laughed when he came back into the room in a totally mis-matched outfit. Hazel loved Frank, especially in his goofy drunken state.


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Hazel are running late for a dinner with all the other demigods, and Hazel is NOT happy.

“FRANK WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” a voice cried through the whole house. A flustered and very pregnant Hazel paced the kitchen, annoyed that she was running late. For gods’ sake they were always late. The two were headed to a nice dinner with all their friends, and at the rate the Frank was going Hazel would be surprised if they got to the restaurant by dessert.

“I'm coming Hazel! Hold on, geez!” Frank yelled back down from the top of the stairs. Hazel puffed her cheek in annoyance and fought the urge to go up there and smack him in the head.

“Don't tell me to hold on” she growled. She was clenching and unclenching her fists when Frank came down the stairs. He laughed and gave her a kiss on the temple. Hazel just scowled and pushed him out the door.  
The whole car ride she was bitter, only replying in short answers. Frank was scared her eyes would roll back in her head forever from the amount of sarcastic eye rolling she was doing. 

“What’s got you in such a bad mood Haze?” Frank cringed as Hazel grunted in frustration.

“What has got me in a mood? Hell Frank, I don't know. Are you really that stupid? You are so oblivious to everything!” Hazel wanted to thump him over the back of head so bad but decided against it since he was the one driving.

“I'm sorry?”

“You should be! We are always late! Normally because of you! I asked you to be ready on time! Is that so hard?” Hazel growled in frustration.

“Ok ok I'm sorry” Frank said, laughing. This infuriated Hazel. Why would Frank laugh at her when she was yelling at him?! 

“Stop laughing Frank! Stop! I mean it!”

“Okay.” He stifled his laughing. “I would hold up my hands in defeat but I'm kind of driving right now.”

“Good. At least you understand something.” 

“What that I lost the fight?” 

“Yes.” The two were silent for the rest of the ride but Hazel kept shooting Frank evil looks when he started to chuckle. When they arrived at the restaurant Hazel was almost immediately out of the car and stopping inside, not looking back to see if Frank was following.

Frank eventually caught up with his surprisingly fast wife and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in an apologetic way. “Sorry Hazel” he whispered, smiling as they approached the giant table with all their friends surrounding it.

“You better be. Next time we are late I'm leaving you behind.” Frank laughed and they sat down at the table. He watched as his wife's normally cheery self returned, and wondered if she realized they hardly had even been late at all.


	5. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Zhang has style. She can rock anything. She just chooses not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so shit, I was determined to not miss a day so a wrote this and ughhhh I hate it. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

Emily Zhang had style. That girl could rock anything from a pair of superman pajamas to a cute floral dress and sandals. The girl was just made to be a fashion icon. The thing is, Emily hated this.

Perfection to Emily was being able to wear whatever you want and have it not limit the things you do. Her mother however always scolded her for this and told her all the time to “act like a young lady.” Emily swore the next time her mom said that she was going to rip her hair out.

Emily could normally handle dressing up every once in awhile. Wearing a dress for a few hours wasn't the worst thing to happen to her. No but this time things were different. Emily’s parents wanted to parade her around in a dress and makeup for all to see. They even wanted her to put on a fake smile and wave. The occasion? Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano were finally resigning from Praetorship, and Camp Jupiter wants to throw a big celebration in honor of the two heros. 

“No! Absolutely NOT!” The girl almost puked at the sight of the long purple dress. Just looking at it she felt her arms and stomach begin to itch.

“Emily, you WILL wear this and if I have to fight you anymore you just won't go!” Hazel angrily gave her daughter a look filled with warning, but the girl reflected the look right back.

“Fine! I don't want to go anyways!”

“You don't want to go and celebrate all your father has done for you and the camp?!”

“Not if you make me wear that” she hissed. After much fighting and an intervention between Frank himself, they had finally settled on Emily wearing the dress but she could change as soon as the celebration was over. 

So there Emily Zhang stood, unwillingly awaiting the celebratory parade in a long purple dress and hair pulled back in victory rolls. Emily had almost screamed when she saw her hair. Her brother Sammy wore the same annoyed expression as her as he tugged at the tie around his neck. 

Emily couldn't help but laugh when her brother started to pretend like the tie was choking him to death. She followed in the same manner and started to pretend that the Bobby pins were digging into her head like knifes. Emily didn't have to stretch far from reality as the Bobby pins actually were scraping her scalp in a painful way. 

The ceremony began soon after and both the kids grit their teeth and bared the object ahead of them.When they were finally out of sight the two kids immediately began shedding their uncomfortable clothing. Sam shed his jacket and tie and left behind just a shirt and pants. Emily had worn a tank top and shorts under her dress and happily abandoned the dress on the floor. 

She ripped out the Bobby pins and let the curls fall loosely as they pleased. Lastly she changed from her mile-high heels into some flip flops and almost sighed with relief once she was off the “wobbly shoes of death.” Even though Emily was wearing the most informal outfit at the dinner party that followed, she still was the one with the most style.


	6. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is tired of Frank beating himself up, but is shocked to see what he does when she confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh this one is worse than yesterdays. Sorry, I promise the next one will be long and actually good. School is insane right now and I could hardly get enough time to do this today. well, I hope you get at least some pleasure out of this one.

“No Frank, your other right. Follow my lead, alright? Step front, step back, step back, step… ARE YOU OKAY?” Hazel stopped in her tracks as she watched her husband tumbled to the ground. He landed with a loud thud, followed by a groan of frustration.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” he mumbled, pushing himself from the hardwood floor. Hazel giggled and tried to help him up but ended up slipping and falling backwards. The two sat laughing, hugging their stomachs and gasping for air. 

“I guess dancing just isn’t your thing” Hazel reasoned. Frank laughed and shook his head.

“Nothing seems to be ‘my thing’. I can’t dance. I can’t speak without stuttering or saying something stupid. I’m like a bull in a china shop, but I can’t ever leave.” Frank tried to laugh off what he just said but he stopped when he saw Hazel’s dead serious expression.

“Don’t EVER say that again!” She looked straight into his eyes, brown locked on gold. Frank looked confused so she repeated herself again, softening her expression just slightly. “Frank I mean it. Don’t EVER say that.”

“Say what? It was just a joke.” Frank tried to replay back the last few moments in his head, searching for anything he had done wrong. As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything. He wanted to apologize but he didn’t know what for. Frank hated to see Hazel angry, but this time he wasn’t so sure that he was the one at fault.

“It wasn’t a joke Frank! Don’t do that! I hate it when you do!” 

“Do what? I don’t know what I did.”

“You do it all the time. You beat yourself up so the embarrassment goes away. I’ve dealt with it for so long. I know it’s the way you cope with things but Frank, you can’t do that. It only makes you feel worse” she scolded, watching as the boy began to pout like a puppy.

“What do I do then?” he asked, suddenly interested in the floor. Hazel began to talk but stopped when she saw his shoulders begin to shake. Hazel slid over to him and wrapped her arms around him, reasurring him she was there as he cried. 

He told her everything. How he never felt good enough. How he was scared, that he still wasn’t over the war. How he felt terrible about all the people and creatures that had to die. Hazel told him all the things she felt too. How she felt she didn’t belong. How she felt horrible as she watched people pass, knowing they wouldn’t get the second chance she had. The two sat like that for a long time, and they both promised never to let each other talk bad about themselves again.


	7. Mourning Sunrise (pun intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Camp Jupiter decides to mourn the fallen heroes, and the two (Hazel and Frank) just can't seem to pull themselves together enough to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that "I'm going to post everyday" thing obviously didn't last. I'm sorry for being gone so long, there are a million excuses I could make up but I won't. I'll just get on with this story. I'll try and post more frequently but I can't make any promises.

The warm rising sun lit the sky slightly and a crisp wind rustled through the trees. Hazel was already up, pulling on a light jacket to wear out in the cold morning air. She went quietly, being careful as to not wake Frank as she left. Her curls blew as soon as she opened the door but she smiled, glad to be walking in the beautiful streets. 

 

Hazel watched as a mother with young children walked past, obviously off on a nice summer morning stroll. The children smiled And waved at Hazel as she grew closer. The girl smiled and waved too, giggling as a chubby toddler she didn't even know wrapped her arms around her legs in a hug. 

 

“Sorry” the mother said shamefully as she tried to gather up her wild children.

 

“Don’t be. They are sweet.” The small girl with red curls giggled as Hazel picked her up and handed her back to her mother.

 

“Thank you. Oh I hope to see you at the memorial service later. Such a sad day.” Hazel gulped. Today was the day that both camps mourned the deaths during the fight against Gaea. She nodded and gave the mother a look of knowing, watching as she continued down the road.

Suddenly the air seemed colder to Hazel, but she just shook her head in protest and trudged on towards the temple of Pluto.

 

Once there she pulled herself onto the roof and sat, like she always did with Nico when he came to visit. Her hands traced the roofing as she watched the sun rise. Oranges and yellows painted the dark sky, complementing the contrast of dark and light. Hazel smiled as she remembered all the times that Nico had met her up here, the times that they sat and listened to each other tell their pasts.

 

As the streaks of color raised higher into the sky Hazel’s eyelids grew heavier. At last the girl began to nod off to sleep involuntarily as the last bit of darkness faded. Golden curls sprawled under her head and provided her a head rest. The next time she woke up the sun was high in the sky and blaring in through her eyelids.

 

“Oww” she muttered to herself as the light blinded her. She brought a hand to her face and blocked the sun, providing a slight protection from the bright rays. After a short time her vision cleared but she still blinked yellow spots. Hazel was stretching her now stiff shoulder when she realized how late in the day it must be and that the memorial service must be soon.

 

When she stood up off the roof her foot holding slipped and she fell onto her back and began to slowly slide down. Suddenly a stiff hand wrapped around her arm and helped her up.

 

“Nico?” Hazel questioned.

 

“No, guess again” a voice sounded from behind her, much deeper than her half-brother Nico.

 

“Frank?” 

 

“You sound so surprised” he said, laughing lightly.

 

“What time is it?” The girl turned and hugged Frank, sighing as his giant arms wrapped around her.

 

“About 9 o’clock. I came to find you. You know, the memorial starts soon.” Frank wiped his eyes as he said that, obviously trying to repress sad memories. Hazel whimpered.

 

“No offence, but I don’t think I want to go to that. Last year it made me feel insane, all the dead heroes, I could since their pain. Frank I don’t want to go.” Hazel looked up hopefully, searching for some sign that he was okay with this.

 

“Me neither. Why don’t we just stay here until it’s over.” Frank sighed, wiping tears from Hazel’s eyes.

 

“But your praetor” Hazel reminded him.

“I’m sure Reyna could do without me for one event. Plus I don’t know if I would be able to go up and give a speech without crying.” Hazel smiled at her goofy boyfriend but she understood. Together they sat and watched New Rome mourn the dead from the top of Pluto’s temple.


End file.
